fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Precure! Episode list
First Arc 1 - The heroes arrive! Cure Rescue! Cure Power! Otaku and Pretty Cure fan Daisuke Kita’s adventure starts as he takes care of an injured puppy creature. 2 - A normal day in school, right? After saving their grandmother, Daisuke and Kosuke go to school the next day, and the oldest brother fears someone might’ve seen them as Cures. 3 - Interview, please! The Precure blog! Maeko Todo, Daisuke’s best friend, creates a Precure blog, inspired by Daisuke’s club and the recent Precure duo that came to town. 4 - A furious warrior! Cure Crash! Toshiro Ikeda felt for a long time he doesn’t make his own path, so he joins Daisuke’s Precure blog, trying to take a first step to freedom. 5 - Secret life? Yukio is a rapper! The three Precure find out their shy friend Yukio Hayashi has a double life, and is trying to win a competition so his adoptive father can pay their house bills. 6 - A fast and graceful friend! Cure Zap! Yukio feels inspired by Daisuke and his friends, and properly introduce them to his family. But Paradox Corps might put the visit into trouble… 7 - Dreams or memories? Wan-chan is sick! After another Crashju’s defeat, Wan-chan gets sick and has assumed fever dreams about his past and about a mysterious warrior. 8 - Leave me alone! A missing student! One of Kosuke’s classmates runs away from home, apparently being pushed to the limit. 9 - Not cool! Kuma is a bully! Kuma makes fun of Yukio so much that Toshiro threatens to end their friendship and expell him from the team. 10 - A new ally! Who’s Mr. X? The group is helped by the mysterious warrior Wan-chan saw in his dreams. But who is him exactly? 11 - No sleeping! The whole town’s nightmare? As if an important test coming wasn’t stressing enough, a massive case of imsomnia plagues the city, caused by a nightmare Crashju. 12 - An orphanage leaded by children? Yukio visits the orphanage he lived in the past and meets his old friend Kyoko, now the called “boss”. 13 - Revelation! Mr. X is a Cure! Mr. X reveals his true identity to the Mighty Precure: he’s actually Cure X, and he’s determined to defeat Lord Claw. Second Arc 14 - Themis's royal family! Eiji's origin! With his true identity revealed, Eiji tells his new friends about the royal lineage of Themis. 15 - Escaped from the moon! Wan-chan's friend Orbit! Wan-chan's fairy friend Orbit is found hiding on Earth from Paradox Corps, and she has bad news to the team. 16 - Awkward meeting... Tamiko's feelings changed?! Maeko invites Tamiko and Okimi to a girls' night out, and the undercover Nisshoku struggles with her newfound guilt. Meanwhile, Kosuke grows suspicious of her being present in so many Crashju attacks. 17 - Closed heart! Nisshoku vs. Cure X! With the new power provided by Paradox Corps, Nisshoku reappears and kidnaps Maeko, challenging Cure X to a definitive battle. Eiji, however, has his own crisis when more about his past is revealed in his dreams. 18 - Hooray, hooray, team! PreClub Training Camp! While the unconscious Nisshoku heals at the hospital, Daisuke leads the team into a boot camp to practice their abilities and keep advancing as heroes. 19 - Silent revenge... Chinmoku and Nisshoku! Chinmoku is deeply affected by Nisshoku's situation, and remembers how important she was in his life, while Kamen seeks a new victim. But the boy isn't the only one suffering... 20 - What if you die?! Daisuke and Maeko, no longer friends?! Maeko is running too much unneeded danger for the sake of her blog, and this leads to an unexpected argument between her and Daisuke and the apparent end of their friendship... in the worst time possible, for Unmei's coming with his devious tricks! 21 - Please, wake up, sister! Princess Tama's inner flame! Eiji and the team formulate a plan to infiltrate Lord Claw's ship, where a possible cure for Nisshoku's coma lays. It's a dangerous mission, but the prince of Themis is determined as never before! 22 - Reconciliation time! Genkei and Oshin's reunion! Toshiro's dad finds out his son is a Cure, and they have a serious argument, making him run away. Eiji and Yukio comfort him, while Toshiro finds himself reflecting over his beliefs and all his father did. 23 - Fairies of Themis in trouble! Wan-chan is royalty? Through Tama's help, Wan-chan hopes to find out answers to his connection to the royal family of Themis. Meanwhile, the team ponders about their double lives and the Awaken Mode. 24 - Back to the ship! The great fairy rescue! With his memories restored, Wan-chan and the fairies formulate a plan to rescue their fellow fairies at last. But Unmei is waiting for them... 25 - For Themis' honor! Cures vs. Chinmoku! Chinmoku won't be so willing to let his most precious person abandon him like this. With his powers upgraded, he gets a final chance to defeat the Cures and take Nisshoku back to the corporation. Third Arc 26 - Life must be protected! Cure Power's Awaken Mode! It's the anniversary of the Kita brothers' mother's death; Daisuke understandably feels a bit gloomy on this particular day. As he bonds with Orbit and her family over parental loss, Kosuke makes it his mission to keep him from getting Crashju-fied. 27 - 28 -So close yet so far...Love and change in Kōketsuna! While Eiji takes care of the fairies adapting to their temporary home in Koketsuna, a misundestanding causes Toshiro to break Yukio's heart, and Unmei seeks the opportunity. 29 - 30 - 31 - 32 - 33 - 34 - 35 - 36 - 37 - 38 - 39 - Final Arc Category:Episode List Category:Mighty Precure!